How to start over
by Jakdhale Gutierrez
Summary: After the romantic flight with Toothless. Hiccup still plans on leaving Berk but Astrid comes with him and starts a new kingdom. 5 years later Berk comes but Stoick and Berk is shock to see them, but who is that child Astrid is carrying that she claims to be Hiccups daughter and who is this girl that is Astrids friend as well that is from a different world and a new enemy returns.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccups POV:

It was late during the night when Toothless landed at the cove and both and Astrid was shocked to speak. As we were landing Astrid was telling me that we should tell my father about the nest. "No wait." I said running after her "they will kill Toothless then "Hiccup we just found the dragons nest the thing that we had been looking for 300 year. And you want to keep it a secret to protect your pet dragon" Astrid asked me "Yes! How would you feel if you were hiding a secret and all of a sudden someone tells you to tell some other people that can hurt them?" I asked and for some reason that made her thinking.

Astrids POV

What Hiccup just said to me made me shut up but he was right I do have a secret that I don't want anyone to know. "So now what?" I asked looking at Hiccup hoping that he was going to stay at Berk "Leave Berk and find a new place to live Astrid" Hiccup said and getting on Toothless "Wait!" I said running to them "Now what Astrid?" and Hiccup sounded really annoyed "I am coming with you." This made Hiccup shocked and I turned around and ran into the forest to get my things.

Hiccups POV:

"Did Astrid say what I think she said bud?" I asked Toothless while we were waiting for Astrid to come back and I ended up hearing a growl. We waited for about 20 more minutes and then I saw Astrid coming over but with a Deadly Nadder behind her caring her stuff "What?" Astrid asked while she was getting on top of it and I saw a saddle on it "How did she get a saddle I only made one?" I thought until Astrid was ready and we took off.

STOICKS POV:

I was in my house waiting for Hiccup until I heard some dragon roars. So I went outside and only saw two "CHIEF!" someone was yelling it was Astrid's parents "Now what?" I said "Astrid is missing we can' find her anywhere all of her things are gone as well." they said. I ran to Hiccups room and found most of his stuff gone to "NO!" I yelled as I ran outside to see if those dragons were still there, but they were gone.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Hi guys I just want to say sorry about the first chapter before and my grandma came over so I didn't have any time to fix it. I just want to say thanks to ladipretender for helping me on how to fix that mess. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter so bye**

 **-Jakdhale**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys it's me Jakdhale I hoped that you liked lasted chapter! I know that it was short but one of my aunts got a brain stroke a few days ago and we went to the hospital to see her. So here it is guy's chapter two! Enjoy!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Astrids POV:**

As me and Hiccup were flying looking for a new place to live in I was thinking about my secret. "Should I tell him?" I thought while we were flying. "There is land there Astrid lets stop for the night." Hiccup said bringing me out of my thoughts. After we landed Hiccup went to get some fish for the dragons and I went to go and get some wood for the fire place. As I entered the forest I noticed that no one was living here. "Well maybe I can use my powers to get the branches Galia showed me how to do it." I said while using my powers to get some branches. When I turned around to go back to camp I saw Hiccup, Toothless, and Stormfly looking at me with shocked "Great" I said I was going to have to give them a very long explanation when we get back to camp.

 **Hiccups POV:**

Astrid was taking a very long time for getting branches for the fire place so I went to look for her with our dragons and I saw her using magic. "Since when did she know magic?" I wondered while looking at her with shocked. When Astrid turned around she was shocked to see us too "Astrid what was that?" I said when we were walking back to the camp carrying the branches to camp. "Well you see Hiccup it's really hard to explain I had these powers since I was a kid." She said "But why hiding them?" I asked setting the fire while she sits down "I was afraid of being an outcast like you Hiccup, but I have a friend from a different world that helps me with them." Astrid said and giving a yawn "Well lets go to bed so tomorrow we can build a house for us." I said lying down near Toothless "Good night Hiccup." Astrid said while falling asleep on Stormfly "Good night Astrid and you to bud." I said and I fell asleep.

 **Gobbers POV:**

It was taking forever to find Hiccup and Astrid how hard is it to find just two teens. Stoick keeps saying that they were taken by dragons but something tells me that they weren't taken by dragons. I went to hiccups room and found a note on his table. "Stoick!" I yelled running outside and showing him the letter he read it for a few minutes and got angry. "Get to the ships!" he yelled "My son has betrayed us by siding with dragons and has kidnaped Astrid with him we need to find him now!" Stoick said and stormed to his room "But it doesn't make sense why would Hiccup kidnap Astrid?" I asked myself while heading to the forge to get some stuff.

 **Hiccups POV:**

It was already morning when I woke up and Astrid was still sleeping, but both of our dragons were awake "Well good morning guy." I said smiling and then I saw a house built. "What of thor!" I said which woke up Astrid. "Good morning Hiccup. Did you finish building the house already?" She said while standing up "No Astrid it was already built when I woke up and we are not that far to the shore and there is no boat." I said while we enter the house it was a nice house with everything we needed two rooms on the second floor and a kitchen, living room in the first floor. "I wonder who did this." I said to Astrid as we went outside and sat down on the front steps. "I did." A voice said and came out of the trees with a blue cape and took of her hood and it was a girl she looked like the same age as Astrid and I "Gaila!" Astrid said and got up and ran to her and gave her a big hug "Hiccup this is Galia my friend. Galia this is Hiccup." Astrid said introducing us "Hi Hiccup." Gaila said smiling "Hello" I said "So Astrid this is the boy you have been talking about during training." Galia said and Astrid's face turned red "GAILA!" she yelled.

 **Astrids POV:**

I can't believe that Galia said that in front of Hiccup and that I am burning red like a tomato. "Would you like to stay here Galia?" I said still red since she lives alone. "Sure why not she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry about the long update and thanks for the nice reviews, but some were bad also I have to say something to some people.**

 **Leana: I will be happy to see you at my school but I don't make fun of people so don't worry what other people say about how you look people make fun of me too also.**

 **Bay: Bay we are friends and thanks for the nice review and its okay and I also can't wait to read your stories to.**

 **Kovu: You know what Kovu I have been very nice to you and I don't care if you think my stories are lame! And I will not quit! If you hate my stories the just don't read them!**

 **Well that is what I have to say for those people and here is the chapter enjoy!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Astrids POV:**

"Really Galia you could have said the when Hiccup wasn't around." I sad while we were picking up some things in her apartment and she laughed "Come on Astrid we have known each other for 5 years and you are still lying to me and your own self that you like Hiccup. Should I tell you about one of our classes." She said smirking when we got on Stormfly to go back home when she opened the portal. "Galia stop it." I said embarrassed because I still remember that day.

Flashback:

"Mom! Dad! I am going to train in the woods!" I yelled while I was going out of the house with my ax heading towards the woods so I can meet up with Galia to go to her world to practice my powers. "Okay Astrid but be home before the night falls we don't want any of those beast taking you away." My father said while he was sharpening his sword. As went to the woods to meet up with Galia I bumped right into someone "Hey look out where you are going!" I yell standing up "Astrid um hi Astrid." It was Hiccup man I had a crush on him since I was 10 when I found out that I had powers and I have to meet him now. "What do you want useless." I said standing up and gave him one of my glares "Man I hate being mean to him." I thought "um nothing" Hiccup said and he left. I continued walking down the forest thinking about Hiccup until "Boo!" Galia yell and jump in front of me which made me scream a little "Galia!" I said and ran to hug her "Hey girl" Galia said hugging me back. Galia came from a world where magic wasn't allowed and the people who had magic were killed by a group of people and those people were called the Vortex's they were known for their cruelty and hatred and had a mean ruler looking over them with being mean to everyone who weren't like them and were killing every single person they see with powers in a flash but when Galia was a baby her guardian the owl took her away from her home and hid her with other people that he saved from the Vortex's range and raised them and formed his own kingdom which has lasted for 15 years. "So Astrid I saw that you bumped into Hiccup" she said smirking which broke me out of her thoughts as we walked through the door of our class "Class sit down please." Our teacher name was Mrs. Emily she was one of the oldest people in the Owl kingdom and I still don't get how an Owl was protecting all of these people "Okay class chose a partner and what you need to do is try to avoid getting hit buy your partner's shoots."Mrs. Emily said and everyone went to work "So Astrid who is life in Berk?" Galia said while throwing a freezing spell at me. Lucky for me I didn't get hit by it "Not bad but we still have dragon raids going on. But the good news is that I saw Hiccup today" I said jumping up and down and got hit by one of Galia's knock out spells and blacked out.

End of Flashback:

As we landed on the ground one the island that Hiccup and I found. I saw Hiccup almost done with Galia's house "Astrid you should help him I will bring down my stuff" Galia said while getting her stuff of off Stromfly "Hey! Hiccup do you need any help." I yelled to him as I was walking to him "Oh hey Astrid you guys are done getting her stuff. Sure I could use some help. "He said and I grabbed some tools but put it down "This would go much faster with magic" I thought has my hands glowed blue and the house was done and Hiccup was looking at me "I need to get use to this." Hiccup said and left to go help bring in Galia's stuff.

Hiccup's POV:

Well we finished Galia's house and putting her things in "So Galia do you want your own dragon?" I said when I was bringing in the food so Astrid could cook it "Sure Hiccup." Galia said and stood up "Why don't we look for one now." Astrid said as she stood up "We have like four more hours until dark comes" Astrid said while she was getting on Stormfly and help Galia up as well "Okay then." I said getting on Toothless and took off to another part of the island it was full of dragons. "Wait is that a Chang-wing?" Astrid asked that Galia was walking up to "Yes I think that Galia and the chang-wind are bonding" I said shocked as I was watching all this. After waiting for a few minutes we saw Galia walking up to us with her change-wing walking up to us "What is her name?" Astrid asked "Diamond' Galia said "It was my mother's name. " Galia said and hey hands were glowing pink and a saddle appeared on the change-wings back. "Okay" I said "let's go home bud." I said to Toothless and he gave me a nod and took off.

Galia's POV:

As we reached the island and got inside our houses my phone rang "Hello?" I ask I was the Owl "My lord what happened?" I asked him the only time he calls me if something bad was going to happened "Galia our hid out was found I was wonder if my people can go to where you are to live there this planet is too dangerous for us to be here." He said "Wait let me check on Hiccup." I said and ran down my door steps and barged in to Astrid's and Hiccups house "What in Thor? Galia what's wrong? "Hiccup yelled running down. I quickly explained what's wrong and Astrid panicked "Sure they can stay here." Hiccup said "Astrid use you powers to make house for the people!" he said running with Galia to open the portal "Sure thing Hiccup!" Astrid yelled running to make new houses. As soon as we opened the portal we found many people waiting "Come on!" I yelled as they ran inside the portal "Where is the king?!" I asked "He was helping other people to escape." Mrs. Emily said worried then Hiccup ran to find him "Hiccup!" I yelled he can't fight the Vortex king.

Hiccups POV:

I ran through the kingdom looking for their king and ran inside the castle I saw dead guards lying on the ground and I saw the king caught by a Vortex which I guess it was the king. "Where are they you b****!" The man yelled cutting the Owls wing "N-n-n-never!" he cried as he was in huge pain. I had no idea what I was doing but I jumped on the guy and knocked him out with a punch on the face "Sir thank you for saving my people's life." the Owl said in my arms as I was running with more Vortex behind me "No problem now let's get out of here." I said jumping inside the portal with Galia and it closed "Nooooooo!" we heard as the king of the Vortex screamed in fury as soon as we arrived back home we saw that Astrid was helping some people as the healers healed the Owl. The people were doing a lot of things like food and houses "Hiccup!" Astrid yelled hugging me I saw her face and she looked like she was crying "Don't you ever do that again!" she yelled at me. We waited for a few minutes and Galia came up to us with her dragon crying "The-the Owl can't rule us anymore." Galia said crying "But will he live?" Astrid asked "Yes, but we need to find a new king." Galia said crying and Diamond was hugging her with her wings "Sir" a man said walking up to us "Yes' I asked I guess that he is a from the royal army "The king said that you save him from the Vortex king and since he can no longer rule he wants you to be king." I solider said bowing down to me and soon the rest of the people were bowing down "And the Owl?" I asked he is going to stay here to help guard us." The man said as he got up "All hell for King Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" a man form the crowd yelled and people were yelling my name "Looks like you are a king." Astrid said standing next to me and I said "Yes I am.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Hey guys hope that you like that chapter this on took me four pages so please favs. Follow's and reviews people and see you soon for chapter four on HTSO**

 **-Jakdhale**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I am back now since school is starting it will be kind of hard for me update one a week but I will try to update once a week for here is chapter four of How to Start Over enjoy.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

3 Years later:

Owls POV:

It has been three years since that Vortex attacked us and when Hiccup was crowned king Hiccup Horrendous Haddock of the kingdom two years later he married Astrid. He said that the name of the kingdom was going to be called Dragons Island Kingdom. When he ascended to the throne many people started to have the own dragons he opened up a dragon training academy and sent some people to other village's to see if they wanted to join us many people came over her and life for us has been perfected. Right now I am flying around the kingdom looking for Hiccup, but instead of finding Hiccup I saw his wife "Hey Astrid! Have you seen Hiccup?" I yelled as I landed down on her arm "yes he is in the palace I just left the palace from seeing him." Astrid said "thanks" I said and flew to the palace as I entered the palace "Owl sir it very good to see you." Hiccups said "And to you to Hiccup." I said and I saw him sigh "Hiccup what's wrong?" I ask "Nothing" he said back. I bet that he was worrying about Berk because one of his royal guards said that there are still dragon raids over there. And Hiccup just jump of his throne and ran down his dragon. Please don't tell me that he is going to fight that dragon.

Galias POV:

I was busy in the dragon training academy helping little kids with their dragon and saw Astrid coming over she looked scared "Class dismissed!" I yelled and the kids left "So what's in your head now your majesty?" I said teasing again "Galia we are friends and you can just say my name." Astrid said annoyed "Sure thing so what's wrong?" I asked and Astrid fell I my arms crying "I am pregnant!" she said while crying.

Astrids POV:

I can't believe that I am crying I thought that being pregnant was a good thing but it's not. How am I going to tell Hiccup about this? "Calm down Astrid you need to tell Hiccup about this." Galia said while letting go of me "Your right I am going to tell him right now I said getting on Stormfly and flew up "Oh Astrid I suggest that you shouldn't ride on Stormfly when you are pregnant." She said waving at me. When I arrived at the castle I found most of our army missing "HICCUP!" I yelled running down the palace stairs looking for him "Queen Astrid the king left to go some kind of dragon." one of my maids told me and I ran to our room crying "He is going to fight that dragon." I thought and fell asleep.

Hiccups POV:

When we arrived at the nest some of my men threw some spells at the volcano to get Red Death out "Okay men when it comes out try to find its blinded spot!" I yelled and saw it come out it was huge "Attack!" I yelled as my men and their dragons went to fight it. "Here we go bud." And Toothless growled and flew down.

Five hours later:

I was with my men looking at the dead dragon I front of us "Your majesty are you okay." The captain of the guard asked "Yes let's get all of the dragons to the kingdom quick I have a feeling that Berk is on his way here" I said "Yes sir." and we took off.

Stoicks POV:

We are again going after the nest when we landed we saw a dead dragon on the ground "Well someone did the job for us." Gobber said as he got off the boat "Yep." I said and walked away to the beast "Did Hiccup do this?" I ask myself "Chief!" someone yelled it was Snotlout he was holding something it was a helmet mostly you see this kind of things in a kingdom "Chief most be a kingdom nearby and Hiccup must be hiding over there with my girlfriend." Snotlout said "Okay we will search for this Kingdom and talk to the King to give Hiccup to us. Id not we would declare war on it." I said and went to the ships to do and find the kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone I am back for chapter 5 of HTSO. Thanks for all of the reviews everyone. Now let me start the chapter before I ended up talking to much so enjoy!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

One year later

Stoicks POV:

It is taking us a long time to find this kingdom who took out the Red Death and I am really getting tired of hearing Snotlout complaining about not finding Hiccup. "Stoick." Gobber yelled as he ran inside my house last night I sent him to Outcast Island because that island were very good friends with that Kingdom "What did you get Gobber?" I ask standing up from my chair but notice that the teens were behind him "Not much they wouldn't tell me a thing so I hid and I heard that the king's wife gave birth to a baby girl only five months and that Alvin was going over there to see his friend's child in four days chief." Gobber said. I was just about to open my mouth when Snotlout again yell and I bet that he saw going to say something stupid "Chief we can use the child and threaten to kill it if the King won't give us Hiccup!" and it was stupid, but he was happy of this idea "Not a good idea Snotlout I also heard that half of the kingdom has people with powers and they also have dragons and the queen has powers too." Gobber said as he smacked Snotlout on the head hard. "We will go and fallow Alvin when he leaves Outcast Island to this kingdom." I said as I was walking out the door "Ready the ships!" I yelled to the people War may be coming, but I think that Gobber misunderstood about the dragons and magic.

Astrid's POV:

"Eva get back here right now!" I yelled at my baby daughter trying to get her to stop flying. When babies have magic they can't really control them so it is very hard until they are like 9 months old it stops. "Queen Astrid" a maid said downing down to me as I got Eva to stop "Yes?" I asked "Madam Galia is here to see you she is waiting in the throne room." And she left to go do her chores. As I walked to the throne room holding Eva in my arms I saw many ships arriving at the docks. After I gave birth to Eva five months ago Hiccup was holding a grand celebration in just four days away the only reason why so long is it because Alvin from Outcast Island is a very good friend of Hiccup and he is coming and it takes like three days to get to Outcast Island to here. When I entered the throne room I saw Galia smiling "How is my goddaughter?" Galia said as I gave Eva to her "Good." I said smiling everywhere in the castle was busy getting ready for the celebration "Did you see who busy the docks are?" I asked while looking down the window seeing Hiccup saying hello to everyone "Yup he is really getting it ready." Galia said as she sat down "Astrid?" she asked worried "Yes?" I said back as I was putting Eva in here cradle in the throne room "Do you think that the Vortex will find us again?" what Galia just say shocked me "No we are in a different world now they can't even open up a portal." I said trying to reassure her and we started choosing a gown for me to wear at the celebration but I was still wondering why Galia would bring back the Vortex.

Three days later

Hiccups POV:

I was inside the throne room sitting on my throne with Astrid sitting in her throne besides me holding Eva while the was music playing and people dancing the Owl was also there as well as soon as we saw Alvin and his group of men coming in I went down and gave him a hug "Alvin it is so good to see you." I said as I was letting go of him "Good to see you to kid. Now where is this beautiful child of yours? I heard that she looks like Astrid." Alvin said as we were walking up to see Astrid still in her throne holding Eva but our dragons were near her "Well she does look like Astrid but Eva has brown hair instead of blonde hair." I told him ever since Eva was born both Toothless and Stormfly grew over protected to the little one they wanted nothing to happen to her. After Alvin saw Eva he went to the dance floor and started to dance with is men. I quickly single the men playing the music to stop and everyone stopped dancing "People of Dragon Island both my wife and I thank you all very much for coming over here to celebrate the birth of my daughter Eva." I said out loud and everyone cheered all of a sudden there was screaming outside and a group of people came through the door with weapons on their hands. "Oh my god Hiccup its Berk." Astrid whispered to me holding Eva tight.

Gobbers POV:

It took us three days reaching the kingdom and I couldn't believe what I saw it looked like it had never been at war before Stoick must have seen this and said after he saw Alvin enter the castle with his men "Well this is going to be easier that I thought." As we got of our ships we ran to the ballroom and we heard the king making his speech and we barged in "Hey dude give us Astrid and Useless before we kill your child!" Snotlout yelled at the king the king told us no and we fought against his men and their dragons and we lost "Gobber you were right they do have magic and dragon." Stoick said as they brought us to the king and queen who was looking at Snotlout angry. I looked carefully at the king and saw that it was Hiccup "Hiccup?" Stoick asked. Well this is going to be good.

Stoicks POV:

I can't believe it Hiccup it the King and Astrid is the queen. "Guards release them please." Hiccup said and they let us go and Astrid told everyone to party and we all left the room. Astrid parents immediately hugged Astrid and her mom started hugging the little infant and so did her father. "What's her name?" asked Mrs. Hofferson as she gave the baby to Mr. Hofferson who was crying "Eva" Astrid said and I turned to Hiccup "This is your kingdom?" I asked "Yes dad" Hiccup replied but Snotlout then yelled "Liar useless you stole this kingdom, and Astrid and you raped her to have this B****!" and all of a sudden he was thrown to a wall by Astrid with her magic "NO HE DIDN'T SNOTFACE!" she yelled as she threw another spell at him and it knocked him out. Both Hiccup and Astrid told us everything that happened this past five years which was shocking by the time we were done it was night time and Hiccup made arrangements for us to stay in the palace as I went to bed I was happy that my son was alive and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guy's thanks for all of the nice reviews I am going to start a new story on Candy Candy so I am going to be very busy updating stories so bear with me guys please so enjoy chapter 6 of How to Start Over!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx**

Gobber's POV:

I was walking around with Stoick and the teens well except Snotlout he stayed in the castle locked up in his room by the order from Astrid for calling Eva a b**** and saying that Hiccup raped her. While we were walking we saw Alvin helping out some people that shocked us now that I am wondering how did Hiccup became friends with Alvin he is a harsh man "Alvin sir how did you become friends with Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked as we got near him "Well hello Berk nice seeing you." He said laughing and other people joined him. Stoick got really mad at this "Look Alvin I have no time for games how did you become good friends with my son!" Stoick said bursting with anger "Fine." Alvin said and sat down on a bench and we did the same thing "It all started two years ago right after Hiccup and Astrid got married" he started this is going to be good.

Two Years Ago:

Back at Out Cast Island "Alvin sir what is your orders?" and man said walking towers Alvin with fear "Find the dragon conquer I want our dragons trained so we can take Berk Dummy!" Alvin yelled at the man standing there "Y-y-yes sir!" the man said running out "get the ships ready!" the man said yelling "What does he want now Alof?" another man said getting the ships ready "he wants the dragon conquer again." Alof said getting annoyed. When the ships were ready Alvin got on and went on the ships and they all started to look for the dragon conquer. It took us three day until they reached a kingdom that had dragons "So this is where that guy is hiding." Alvin said smirking "Sir what do?" a man asked as we entered the kingdom "Like we did in the other places kill everyone you see until he shows up." Alvin said drawing his ax everyone fallowed him and attacked, but the strangest thing happened the people fought back with magic and the dragons help them soon we couldn't move because the king came down "What do you want?" the king said as we looked up at him. I think that the king is 18 years old and has a night fury behind him "We are here for the dragon conquer give him to us and we will leave." Alvin said standing up facing to king "Why do you need him?" a royal guard said blocking the king with his magic before Alvin could choke him "I need him to train my dragons so I can take Berk." Alvin said looking proud "I won't train your dragons and I am not a dragon conquer I am a dragon rider and and a king" the king said Alvin looked up again looking at the 18 year old king and I saw that it was Hiccup "Well it was Stoicks little runt all along." Alvin said laughing and grabbed his ax "Men get him!" Alvin yelled trying to get Hiccup the fight was long but Hiccup beaded Alvin up really bad and was losing a lot of blood he turned to the healers and told them to heal him when they finished Alvin was shocked to find out that Hiccup didn't let him died soon after that they became good friends.

End of Flashback:

" Whao" everyone said at the same time "and that is how the kingdom of Dragon Island and Out Cast Island became good friends." Alvin said finishing his story.

Astrid's POV:

I was in Eva's room trying to get my daughter to wake up but this kid would always stay asleep babies are hard. I took me like 5 minutes to wake Eva up and I took her out of her room one of my maids screamed running out of Snotlout's room I decided to go and visit him "Protection shield." I said covering both Eva and I just in case Snotface tries to touch me or planes to hurt my daughter and I entered him room "Hey babe want to have fun on the bed" Shotface said and I gave him a swifed kick at his gut "NO I AM HERE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CAUSEING TROUBLE WITH MY MAIDS THEY ARE NOT SEX TOYS THEY HAVE BEEN TELLING ME THAT YOU TRIED TO RAPE SOME AND DID SO STOP IT NOW! BEFORE I LEAVE TO TELL HICCUP AND HE WILL BANISH YOU I AM GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!" I yelled in fury thankfully Eva was awake and understood my anger and threw a spell at Snotlout "Ahhhhhhh" he yelled I think she threw a freezing spell that can turn people into ice thankfully it was weak but it did hurt him "Good job Eva daddy is going to be very happy "Daddy." Eva said giggling as we left the room to go and tell Hiccup what Snotlout was doing as I entered to throne room I saw all of Berk there I sent a guard to get Snotface "Astrid what's wrong?" Hiccup asked worried and he saw Snotlout coming in when I told him what the maids told me Snotlout father got angry "Is this true son" his father asked "Well sure that's all what women are for right guys. "He said smiling and Hiccup punched him in the gut "Snotlout by my order you are not allowed to be on my kingdom ever again for raping my servants." Hiccup said and then Stoick said that he was no longer heir to Berk and his father disowned him "You guys can't do this!" he yelled as the guards where holding on the him "Guards take him to the dungeon and make sure that the dragons that guard it with you." I said as I saw them take him away "Yes Queen Astrid." The two guards said and took a kicking and screaming Snotlout out of the room. Snotlout's father saw the maids he raped and said sorry a lot of times they didn't blame him but they had a chance to get pregnant thankfully our hearler knows how to prevent that so I sent them to the healers and gave them two days off "Thank you Queen Astrid" one of the maids said as she and 4 other maids left to go she the healers with Galia "No problem I just want you guys to get better." I said holding Eva as I saw them leaveing.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **So that is chapter 6 for HTSO and I hoped that you enjoyed it so please review thid chapter and tell me what you think so bye!**

 **-Jakdhale**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys I am back I already posted my second story and I don't think that it is going very well. *sighs* but don't worry I am not giving up I am going to try my best to improve these stories of mine.**

 **Jakdhale**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Galia's POV:

It has been a super crazy week for me and the kingdom first Snotlout decides to rape some innocent maids and I have been having nightmares for that past seven days. I was sitting in my living room reading a book when someone decides to visit me "Come in!"

"Oh my god Galia what's wrong with you these days everyone is worried about you!" Astrid yelled as she ran into the house.

"It's nothing Astrid."

"Yes something is wrong now I order you to tell me."

"I already told you Astrid nothing is bothering me." I was already getting annoyed by her then she sighed and told me that Berk and the Outcasts were leave and that the guards are going to need help with Snotlout. "Fine I will meet them in the dungeons." And the Astrid left I quickly got dressed and went to the palace and walk straight to the dungeons.

"Let me go you cowards!" Snotlout yelled as they were dragging him to Berks ship.

"Miss. Galia thank god that you are here can you help us with the man?" a royal guard name Adam asked.

"Sure. Now come on Snotface you are going home." And both Adam and I were pulling Snotlout up to the docks.

"We are here!" I yelled as I threw Snotlout to the ship and I must say it looked like it hurt him a lot.

"Son take good care of yourself." Stoick said as he hugged his son "you too little one" and he gave Eva a tiny hug not wanting to harm the poor child.

"We will dad and I promise that we will try to come and visit Berk when we have time to." Hiccup said "Good bye dad."

"You to son."

"Well Astrid it looks like we have a new friend." I said to Astrid as she was standing next to Hiccup.

She turn to me and smiled "Yes we do Galia." And with that they went back to the castle and I went to the dragon training area to go and teach the kids more about dragons.

Snotlouts POV:

"I can't believe that Useless is a king! Also that I am no longer the heir to Berk" I said in rage as I was banging on the walls in anger. That b**** is going to pay for this I over heard Stoic telling Gobber that is Astrid gives birth to another child that child will be the new heir. Damn it!

"I can help you get revenge on Hiccup a voice said.

"Who is there show your selves!"

"Snotlout I am a friend I am a Vortex I came to this land with the magic people and have been trying to get rid of them but that b**** Galia found me and sent me to Outcast Island."

"How can you help me?" Snotlout asked

"My king wants Hiccup dead we need to open the portal so we can get rid of that kingdom."

How can I help you and what is your name anyway?"

"Pardon me but my name is Dagger I am a good friend to my king and we need a person to get the Owl."

"You mean the ex-king?"

"Yes him once we have him we will force him to open up the portal and we will attack the Dragon Island Kingdom." Dagger said "Are you in?"

"I will help if you don't kill Astrid I want to have her to myself but you can that punk Eva which is her daughter."

"Deal." Dagger said a got up to leave but turned around "When we reach Berk I will meet you at your house during the night to go and kidnap the Owl."

"Fine with me as long as Hiccup dies everything he cared about will be mine." And Dagger left. Well Hiccup prepare to die because Snotlout is now going to come back.

Astrid POV:

Both Galia and I decided to have a sleep over at her house we had fun but when it was like around midnight she was screaming "Galia wake up." I said trying to wake her up but she was screaming even more loudly.

"NO THEY ARE HERE!"

"Galia dear wake up please." I began to pat her back and she shot up the bed.

"Astrid it was terrible the Owl was kidnaped and the Vortex came over here and killed us all except you Snotlout took you. I saw him helping the Vortex." Galia was crying.

"There there Galia it was only a dream."

"No it isn't"

"What makes you say that?"

"Remember when something bad is going to happen only on person with magic can see it in their dreams." Galia said.

I gasped if the Vortex came over here then they will kill everyone but me and Snotlout will take me away this can't be happening "We must warn Hiccup." And I grabed my cell phone and called Hiccup.

"Hello." Hiccup said he sounded tired.

"Hiccup Galia had a dream of the future Snotlout it going to help the Vortex!"

"What we need to stop him."

"We need to hide the Owl they are going to us him as there key to the portal."

"I am sending a John to go a get him and John will replace him will a fake version of him."

"Okay Hiccup and good night."

"Good night Astrid and please don't do this again." And Hiccup hung up the phone.

"Hiccup is getting the Owl Galia." I soon told Galia everything that Hiccup said that he has planned.

"Good thing or I will be the end of all of us."

"Galia I think that it is time to go to bed I am getting tired." And I started to yawn "Good night BFF."

"You to Queen Astrid." Galia laughed and then we soon fell asleep.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Oh no the Vortex are planning to get revenge on Hiccup and the kingdom and Snotlout is with them! What is Hiccup going to do when the fake Owl is taken away and what is Snotlout and Dagger going to do to enter inside the kingdom because they are both banish? If you want to know then read the next chapter for How to start over next week maybe or maybe tomorrow?**

 **Bye guys see you all later.**

 **Jakdhale**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys I am back for chapter 8 of How to Start Over it has been one week and I am only up to three chapters of my second story Sisters Forever which I am still not getting any reviews which is making me think that no one is likening it but I am not giving up. Also when I am done with this story I am going to do votes for a sequel of the story or no sequel so if you want a sequel of this story when it is done so please tell me on reviews or send me a PM. Enjoy the story.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Owls POV:

It was morning and I am hiding in the place from the vortex I still can't believe that a vortex came into the portal with us.

"Owl sir do you need anything?" a young girl who was at age 12 was a new maid with magic. It turns out before Snotlout left he burned down a house thank god no one was hurt but the family had to go somewhere until their new house is being built and the girl need a job to support her family.

"No dear but I would like to know what you are thinking about all of this."

"Well sir from what I heard that the man who insulted that princess is working with a vortex and they want to capture you, but King Hiccup told one of his men to get you and used his magic to make a fake owl that looked real."

"That's right dear you have been listening very well. Are you scared?"

"Well yes sir, but we need to stay strong we now have dragon's and a lot of allies I heard the Queen telling the King to tell them about this and that they are coming over here." The girl said as she stood up.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Tanivet."

"What a lovely name you have dear."

"Thank you sir so do you need anything before I go back to work?"

"Well I could use some water."

Tanivet POV

Tanivet left the Owls room and went to go and get him some water until she bumped into the Queen "Your majesty I am so sorry!"

Astrid laughed after seeing the new maid saying sorry for bumping into her with Eva "It's no problem dear."

Tanivet looked up she heard if you do something bad the queen will hurt you bad "Aren't you going to hurt me."

"No I don't hurt people only the ones that I hate for example Snotlout." And she was walking away.

"Queen Astrid?"

"Yes Tanivet?"

"If the Vortex wins what will we do?"

Astrid froze in her spot thinking about it she never thought what will happen if they won "Well I don't know what will happen if they win."

Tanivet putted her head down she was scared she was only seven your old when the Vortex attacked their old home in a different world. Her family barely survived the attack but when the Owl was king he fought against them so they could leave and he said that he would fallow them but he didn't. When she was getting in the portal she was Hiccup running inside the ruins of the kingdom to look for the owl and she followed him she hid behind a table and she saw him fight the Vortex king she quickly ran to the portal and she met her parents at the end. Her older sister was one of the best people who could fight with their powers and she died fighting them so her family could escape. She missed her sister so much and made a vow to become as good as her sister "Queen Astrid I need to be trained."

"Trained? What for?" Astrid was confused.

"Well you see I made a promise to my sister and to myself that I would become as great as her and I need to train my powers. I was wondering if you can teach me."

"Tanivet you are only twelve and your sister started training at age fourteen and in one year she was the best. She was one of my classmates she was such a good girl." Astrid began to cry remembering of Tanivet's dear sister for some reason no one could remember of the brave girl's name.

"Please your majesty I need help."

"Well?" Astrid began to think she knew very well that Tanivet doesn't know how to preform one spell. "All right I will train you but when you are done working."

"Thank you Astrid!" and Tanivet ran down the halls going back to work while Astrid walked down the halls to Eva's room.

Hiccups POV:

"Is that clear?" Hiccup asked as he was talking with Henry captain of the royal guard.

"Yes sir I will send my men to the dock and around the island immediately."

"Good with this threat going on we can't rest until the Vortex leave us alone and that they are gone from this world."

"Yes King Hiccup." And Henry ran and yelled outside to his men standing outside waiting for orders "I want all of you guys to surround that island and make sure that you make yourself invisible!"

"YES SIR!" and the guards left going to their spots.

Back with Hiccup in the throne room with Toothless "Hey bud do you want to go flying today." And they went flying around the island it was a very big island and Hiccup was able to see his men asking for help to help defend the island and many people were waiting at the for Snotlout and the Vortex guy to appear "Well it looks like everyone is taking the seriously. Right bud?" and Toothless growled in response Hiccup also saw dragons circling the area in the sky as well. After flying for one hour Hiccup and Toothless went back home to eat dinner.

"Good evening Astrid." Hiccup said as he walked inside the dining room and hugged Eva and she giggled when she saw her daddy come home.

"Dada." Eva was waving her hands up and down trying to grab his head.

"Well hello to you to squirt." Hiccup like calling Eva squirt.

"So how was the meeting with Henry?" Astrid began to eat her food as she asked Hiccup.

"Not bad he is sending all of our soldiers outside and many people are helping."

Astrid sighed and began to give Eva baby food "How did that Vortex get pasted us Galia was guarding the portal?"

"Like I know Astrid I was busy fighting the Vortex king" Hiccup replied using sarcasm "but I think that he may have dress up like a subject in the kingdom while the battle was going on and went inside the portal."

"Maybe you are right" and Astrid began to eat the rest of her food after they were done eating Astrid stood up and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup was curious because Astrid doesn't do anything around this time.

"Tanivet asked me to teach her how to us her magic and I promised her that I will help her after dinner." Astrid quickly kissed Hiccup and gave Eva to Hiccup and she ran towards the training room of the royal guards.

"Girls these days." And Hiccup walked away with Eva.

Tanivet's POV:

I enter the room quietly wait for Astrid to appear and I heard the door open "Astrid is that you?"

"Yes now think quickly" Astrid began to shoot spell for beginners at me and I began to dogged them "No use your hands and try to find your center."

I began to run around from the spells and tried my best to start my powers. I took me a while but I finally got them to glow they were glowing bright orange. Astrid then shoot a sleeping spell at me "Force field!" and the spell only hit the force field then I threw a numb spell at her and Astrid couldn't move.

"Nice spell you did dear." Astrid tried to move "do you mind undoing the spell please."

"Sure." I quickly used my powers to undo the spell I looked at the clock and saw that it was night I said bye to the Queen and ran outside the castle running home "Mom! Dad! I am home."

"Dear how was work." My mom asked me as she put down her book.

"It was fine mom."

"Dear you really don't need to work I am the one who is supposed to work."

"Mom its fine." I soon started talking to my mom about my training and her face turned pale.

"Tanivet remember what happened to your sister I don't want you to end up like her!"

"But mom ever since I was five you wanted me to be like her."

"No Tanivet you are not going to learn magic and become a warrior it is too dangerous for you especially during this time." Tanivet's mother suffered a lot since her oldest daughter died and she didn't want Tanivet to follow the same fate.

"Mom we need to protect the kingdom." All of a sudden the door opened and dad came through the door he didn't change a lot when her sister died and he wanted her to fallow her dreams but his wife wouldn't hear it.

"Guy's I am home."

"Dad" and I ran to her dad and hugged him "How was work?"

"Well it was fine but many people were talking about the Vortex and that they are wondering where are we going to hide next."

My mom made her husband some tea and he drank it "Dear please tell your daughter that it is a bad idea to become a warrior talk her out of it please." Her mother pleaded.

"Dear it her life on what she wants to be like her older sister then let her be."

"Honey she will died like our older daughter."

"Mom! Dad! She had a name you know!" I can't believe it even my own parents won't say her name. I was angry "Her name is Emma and she told me that is I wanted to be like her then I should do it!" I quickly ran to my room crying and I heard my parents calling my name. When Emma became a warrior she was known throughout the kingdom and I wanted to be just like her and both of my parents accepted it, but when she died her mom changed her mind and took her out of magic school.

No one's POV:

Just outside of Tanivet's house a figure with a blue cape was looking at the house with tears in the person's eyes the cape help the person looked invisible but since it was night time so the person didn't need it. The strange person was standing outside the house until everyone was asleep and she used her magic to go inside Tanivet's room when the person looked at the sleeping girl at the bed and spoke to her with a voice that sounded like a girl. "Hang in there Tani this war will end soon and I will be back." The person kissed Tanivet on her forehead and she used her used her magic quietly and left the house and the island.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Oh my god! Who do you guys think was this strange person talking to Tanivet while she was sleeping and what did she mean by "I will be back soon?" If you guys think that you know who it is and have a guess of what this person meant to post it on review for those who don't have an account or if you don't have time to logged on and for those of you guys who do have an account the you can post you answer on review or send me a PM, but I like it to be on reviews please so people will know what you are thinking. Also don't forget to post in your vote if you want a sequel in this story because I believe that there are only five more chapter left there may be more. So please review,Favs, or fallows please and have a nice eek and I will see you next week. Bye guys!**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guy's me Jakdhale Gutierrez and I am back for chapter 9 for HTSO so far I got three guesses on who was the mysterious in Tanivet's room during the night after she fought with her parents about her future and 3 people said that it was Emma her big sister and 1 person said that it was Dagger the Vortex.**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tanibet's POV:

It was around 7 o'clock AM when I woke up I quickly went to work because I didn't want to see my parents mostly my mother. Why can't she let me live my life? I mean she chose her life so why can't I? I didn't notice the queen coming to me with the head maid of the castle.

"Tanivet we need to talk to you about something." Astrid's voice was not a good one Tanivet heard her us that voice a lot when she is not happy.

"Yes Queen Astrid?"

"I need you to go back to your home so men had spotted Snotlout and Dagger in the forest camping and that they have a bunch of Vortex with them as well."

"What but we hid the Owl!"

"It wasn't the Owl they needed they needed something else."

"What did they need?

Astrid sighed "A blood of a very powerful warrior."

I gasped we had a bunch of great warriors but none of them were as good as Emma how could they have my sisters blood if she died only five years ago "Let me fight."

"Tanivet no it is too dangerous for you I am not stopping you from" but Astrid was interrupted Tanivet ran outside grabbing a sword she quickly ran past Hiccup with the caption of the guard.

"Miss this is too dangerous for you to be here please go home a battle is starting."

"I don't care if it is dangerous I am going to help and you can't stop me." I looked up at the king "please let me fight."

Hiccup's POV:

Tanivet was a very weird girl she always wanted to be like her sister but now isn't the time if I let her go the she might die she is only 12 years old, but Galia entered the army when she was 10 so why not. "King Hiccup they are here."

"Fine Tanivet you can stay" but I was shocked to see me women standing behind her "Um and so can you but please stay safe."

"We will your majesty now let's kick so butt." A women name Alice yelled she was only 20 years old and us to be in the army but quit after what happened to Emma.

I look where the Vortex king was "Now you will surrender your kingdom to me!" he yell and his army ran towards us and so did mine to battle was terrible for the Vortex many dragon's came to help, but we were still too short.

"You are no match for me cuz." Snotlout grabbed my hands which made me drop my sword he was about to strike at my heart I closed my eyes waiting for death to come, but I didn't feel any pain except I heard him groan and he fall to the floor and I saw an angry group of people behind Galia it was Berk and the outcasts from outcast island.

"Dad what are you doing here."

Stoick help me up and he gave me my sword "Well I came back here to help my son not one messes with my family." Then we all ran to battle.

Vortex King POV:

I was fighting against a women and I could harm that b**** a bit "Give up now you are going too died slut."

"I will never give up you jerk you killed my husband." Alice yelled and she stabbed me on the arm while her Chang-Wing tried to set shoot acid on me I was the brat Hiccup who stole my victory 5 years ago and ran to him his night fury must have seen me because it landed right in front of him.

"Well hello King Vortex long time no see right?" Hiccup said as he took his sword facing me.

"Yes it is Hiccup now I am going to take back to kingdom that should be in ruins from you."

"I am sorry but your army have fallen and the rest have ran away what are you going to do about it."

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SO GIVE ME YOUR KINGDOM! NOW!"

"I won't"

I growled and gave a loud battle cry and ran to Hiccup if I was able to kill Emma then I can kill him the same why. I quickly gave him a kick on the stomach and he stabbed me on my left arm the same area were that crazy women stabbed me. His dragon roared at me and grabbed my feet and threw me to the ground. It took me awhile but I finally got him I laughed as I saw Hiccup on the ground weaponless "What are you going to do now Useless?"

"You may have got me but there is more to come."

"Wise words from a king." I laughed "not everything you own now is mine your wife your kingdom, and your little Eva."

"Leave them out of this!"

"I won't" I put the sword at his heart and was ready to go for the kill but I felt pain in my heart and looked down and saw a sword sticking out I turned around and saw her face "No I thought that I killed you!"

"I am not easy to kill Edward." A girl said as she stood in front of him.

"Don't you dare say my name punk." Before I knew it Hiccup's dad wacked me on my head and I black out felling pain everywhere.

Galia's POV:

I can't believe it the Vortex king is dead and this strange person just saved Hiccup and there were actually two people and they were both girls. I quickly ordered the guards to clean the battlefield up and sent some to tell the kingdom that we are safe and that the Vortex are gone for good.

"Excuse me miss but how are guys?" Hiccup asked as he walk toward the mysterious girl but what the girl said was a voice and a person that everyone thought that they will never see again and for the second one was a person that the people in Berk thought that was dead for 15 years.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **So that is chapter 9 I hoped that you all have enjoyed it and I will post chapter 10 next week. Who do you guys think that the two women are and why were they hiding for a long time? Well send in your guess in the review and also tell me what are you thinking of this story so far. So please favs. Fallows and reviews please. And I will see you all next week. Bye!**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys I am back for chapter 10 for How to Start Over. I hope that everyone enjoyed last week's chapter and I know that I kind of left that one in a cliffhanger and sometimes I really hate doing that so you won't be seeing that a lot but very rare. So now that I have just finished talking let's go on to the story. Bye!**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tanibet's POV:

I was standing besides Galia when Hiccup asked those two strange woman standing in front of him I notice that one of them was maybe like 50 years old and the other looks like 20 years old and that the one that looks 50 had a Stormcutter besides her and the other one had a Chang-wing. "Who are you?" one of them turned around and faced me I tried to see the face but it was covered by a hood from the cap that she was wearing. She slowly took of her hood and I saw a girl that had brown eyes and black hair I didn't notice my parent behind me because when I was going to ask her a question.

"Emma is that you!" Mom was running up to her and dad and I fallowed.

"Mom it is me Emma." Emma started to cry after not being with her family for 5 years.

"Dear what happened 5 years ago we were told that you were dead."

"I am sorry mum but I had to hide and I was badly injured Valka save me that day."

"OMG Valka!" Stoick looked shocked as the other woman took of her hood and turned to face both Hiccup and Stoick.

"I am so sorry for leaving you guys but you wouldn't listen to me Stoick." Valka began to cry and Stoick began to hug her. Hiccup was shock to find out that both Emma and his mom were alive.

I soon decided to ask my sister how she survived the attack and how did Valka get inside our old world when she doesn't have any powers, but Astrid came up with Eva and said that it was time for dinner and Hiccup said all of us could join since there was so many things we needed to know. When we all sat down I notice that Emma sat between mum and Valka instead of dad "Sis how you survived the Vortex attack?"

Emma sighed and put her cup of wine down I have a funny feeling that this is going to be a long story.

Emma's POV:

Flashback during the Vortex attack five years ago:

Everyone was screaming running around while the royal army was fighting the Vortex I soon heard a scream and saw a Vortex holding my seven years old sister "Well look what we got here Mark." One of the man said.

"I now a little brat with powers I say that we should kill her."

My dad saw what was happening and ran to save Tanibet but failed and so did my mum. Tanivet was crying begging them to let her go, but they threw her down to the floor and aimed their swords at her heart I could take it so I ran give an angry battle cry and killed that first guy in less than one second I knew Mark "Mark let go of my sister."

"Yhea right you guys deserve to die many years ago so no." Mark gave out a laughed and soon cried in pain as I cut him arm with my sword.

I quickly ran to my family and told them to run and that I will fallow but Tanibet wouldn't bug "Tani please go."

"No I am staying here with you." A little seven year old was holding on to my legs.

"Please I promise you that I will be back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay but I want you to be back." And my family ran.

I turned around to see Mark standing up with his sword in his hand and I got mine ready "Mark didn't you get enough?"

Mark laughed and then soon growled trying to kill me but I easily doge his attacks as soon as I saw the right time I threw a freezing spell t his head and he froze. I knew that he was dead because the spell hit him in the heart, I soon got up and began to run to the portal but I saw it closing Edward the Vortex king saw her "Well boys it turns out there is one more left here on this world. Why don't you say we have some fun with her." He laughed and I knew what he meant I wasn't the only female who was a royal guard but every time they would fight some of them would come back home rape or other were raped and killed.

I stepped back with my sword in my hands as a huge group of men were surrounding me I quickly killed the four me who tried to pin me down, but I couldn't fight Edward he knocked me to the ground and got over me I started to yell and threw a bunch of spells at him another man putted some handcuffs on me and I was powerless "Let me go you bunch of punks!" I kept on trying to get him of me and I manage to kick him in the guts and he yelled but he stabbed me in the hips.

"SHUT UP BICTH AND LET ME DO MY STUFF." He began to take of my clothes and I was crying until he was pulled of me by some type of dragon and someone else grabs me and I fainted. I soon found myself away in a cave made out of ice and screamed as I saw a Chang-wing coming up to me.

"Sunset stay away from the girl she is scared." A girl came in with some food on a tray and set it on my bed "How are you dear?"

"I am fine but my hip hurts." I groaned as I felt pain in my hips "What is your name?"

"Valka and yours dear?"

"My name is Emma and why is there a dragon near you?"

"Well this is Cloudjumper my dragon and I have been living here for 10 years."

"10 years in an area made out of ice you must be very lonely here."

What surprised me was that Valka laughed and told me to fallow her I tried my best to keep up with her but my hips were hurting but Cloudjumper grabbed me with his teeth and flew to where Valka was standing and there was a huge dragon besides her I began to walk towards it and it blew some snow on me and the pain on my hip's stopped hurting "He like's you."

"What kind of dragon is this Valka?"

"This is the Alpha he protects us with his icy breath. Every nest has its queen but this is the king."

"There must be a lot of dragons here." I soon began to get use to Valka "So was your family killed?" I soon began to regret what I asked but she told me everything that happened this past ten years. I soon got my own dragon and it as Sunset the dragon that I use to be scared of. Ever since then I was looking for my family and was hiding at the same time.

Present Tanibet's POV:

I was socked after Emma finished telling her story mum started to cry hugging her and so did dad and they thank Valka for saving the oldest daughter.

"I could just fly around seeing an innocent girl get hurt." Valka started to yawn and so did everyone else Astrid left right after Emma finished her story because she was tired and that Eva was already asleep.

Hiccup soon dismissed everyone from the table and allowed Emma to be back in the royal army if she wants to come back, but mum gave her one of her looks that always means "no". I hate that look!

"Thank you for the offer Hiccup I will be glad to be back in Dragon Island Kingdom's royal army." And Emma bowed down.

Mum wasn't very happy by her choice and on the way home she tried to talk her out of it "but dear you have already been part of the army look what happened to you almost 5 years ago."

"Mum I am 20 years old I am no longer that 15 year old girl I can choose what I want to be in my life."

"I know dear but fighting isn't for woman."

This made my older sister really mad "So you are saying that all of us are weak links!"

"Watch your language young lady!"

"Mum it is a new generation we can do better."

"But Emma you will..."

"I DON'T CARE IF I END UP GETTING KILL BUT AT LEST IT WILL BE FOR PROTECTING THE KINGDOM MUM NOW GOOD NIGHT!" and she ran to the house and went into the guest bedroom I saw dad giving mum a mean look and that look is "It is her life" I like that look I said good night to my parents and went to my room. The people from Berk is again going back to Berk with Snotlout as there prisoner and take him to Outcast Island. As I got to my bed I began to take out my maid clothes and soon fell asleep.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Now we know who the two people were so this chapter was more base on what happened to Emma during the battle with the Vortex and where was she for 5 years. So I really hoped that all of you guys have enjoyed this chapter so please review, favorites, or fallows. I hope that everyone will have a good week so bye I will see you guys next week for the 11 chapter of How to Start Over. Bye!**

 **Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys I am back for chapter 11 for How to Start Over. My birthday is coming is coming up in just 13 more days and I can't even think straight and I still have to send out invitations to my party! Man I am right now going everywhere around the house. Also I am no longer doing POV for different people because they were really confusing me so there will be no more of that. Now I think that I have talked enough. So let's get on with the story! Bye!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tanibet was walking in the palace cleaning the windows thinking about this morning her sister has just came back and she is now again in the royal army she is not afraid of what's going to happen to her. As she was cleaning the windows Galia came in the room "Hello Tanibet how is your day going?"

"It is going good?" Tanibet went down the ladder and landed on the floor "and you?"

"Well I am doing great I haven't had good night sleep's in a while."

"No nightmares this time?"

"No"

Tanibet looked at Galia she knew that Galia was one of the first kids that we in the kingdom and that Galia never had felt how it is to have a mum or a dad Galia never said anything about her family past to anyone but Astrid "Have you seen Astrid around anyway?"

"Yes she is in Princess Eva's room."

"Okay thanks." And she walked away and Tanibet picked up her stuff and went down to the servant quarter's.

Meanwhile in Eva's room Astrid was trying to get Eva to sleep "Come on please sleep you need to be healthy or you won't grow dear." Eva only squealed and she raised up her tiny little arms towards Astrid.

"Mumye" Eva was trying to say mom but failed a little bit but Astrid was able to understand what she was trying to say.

"That's it what did you say?"

"Mummy."

"Eva you said your first word to bad daddy wasn't here to hear it."

"Or maybe he was just entering the door to see his family." A voice said as she stopped talking.

Astrid turned around and saw Hiccup standing by the door still in his fight suit Hiccup went out flying with Toothless to go and find new lands "So did you find anything today?"

Hiccup walk over to his wife and kissed her on the lips and took Eva out of the cradle and held her "Well we had a rough landing at a new island we decided to call it Itchy Arm Pit, but manly Toothless choose it."

"That's nice, but Hiccup did you do it again?" Astrid knew what Hiccup was trying to do she pressed her finger on a button on Hiccup's flight suit and a back wing came up.

"Really Astrid you are doing that a lot and yes we did do it but no one got hurt this time." Hiccup gave Eva to Astrid and he began to roll the wing back in its place and Astrid started to giggle a little bit "Look it looks like Squirt decided to take a nap."

"Finally I have been trying to make her go too slept forever." Astrid raised up her hands in relief. Hiccup putted Eva in her cradle and they left the room together finding Emma walking down the hall angry. "Eva what's wrong?"

"ASK MY STUPID MOTHER WHAT'S WRONG!" and Emma stormed of leaving a confused couple in the hall watching her walk away.

"What was that all about?" Hiccup asked as they were entering their room for a good night sleep.

"I have no idea but I bet that Anna was trying to make Emma stop being a warrior again." Astrid went to the bed and went under the covers and fell asleep but Hiccup left the room after Astrid fell asleep to go and do so Royal stuff.

Meanwhile in Berk they were sailing to Outcast Island so they can hand over Snotlout to them "How much farther are we going to be there?" Stoick didn't like waiting he just wanted to give this traitor to them and go back home.

Valka stood there quiet "I told you that we should have gone on dragon's dear."

"Valka sailing was good for my father and his father and so does I."

"But not to Hiccup and I think if you wanted to get rid of off him" Valka was then pointing to Snotlout who was being guarded by two Vikings "then you should ride on a dragon to get there faster."

"Aye she is right my friend the winds aren't going to be picking up soon and it only takes about two hours to get there." Gobber was walking towards them as he was hearing the little talk.

Stoick sighed in defeat "Fine then who's dragon are we going to us then?"

"We can use Cloudjumper." Both Valka and Stoick went on Cloudjumper putting Snotlout in its claws and it took of heading towards Outcast Island and Gobber made the rest of the people in the ship to turn it around and it was soon heading back to Berk. It didn't take them too long to get there and when they got there Alvin was pleased to see them they got Snotlout in a cell and then they soon left "See I told you it was going to be faster." Valka said as they were almost at Berk.

"Fine you win this time Valka." As they landed a Terrible Terror name Sunburst which it belong to Hiccup came with a message and Stoick grabbed it and it took off. Before he left his son's kingdom with everyone else Hiccup gave him a Terrible Terror that he can use if he wants to send a message and Hiccup had one to.

"What does Hiccup want?"

"He just wants to see is if he can come over to Berk next week with his family."

"Great because I am going to need help to train people to get their dragon. I can't do it all alone."

"I know Valka but I hope that Mildew doesn't say anything bad he is still against dragons being our friends."

"Why didn't you banish him for thor's sake?"

"Well we built he house on the other side of the island isn't that enough?"

"Apparently it won't be any more."

"Well we just have to live with it."

When they arrived to Berk Valka went to the training arena to help the twins learn how to control their dragon which things are starting to get out of hand for those kids even now they have their dragons and Stoick went to his house and wrote a letter to Hiccup saying that it will be great to have his family coming over. After he was done he sent Sharpspot his Terrible Terror to his son's kingdom to deliver the message.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Well guys that is the chapter for today and I hoped that you all enjoyed it. I woke up early this morning working on it. Well manly it was my younger sister Tanibet who woke me up by jumping on my back as a wakeup call because she needed some food! So I decided to work on this. So please review, favorites, or fallows and I will see you all again later for chapter 12 for How to Start Over. I hope that everyone will have a nice week this week and I hoped that you have enjoyed this week's chapter. So bye everyone and I will see you all next week for the next chapter!**

 **Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I am so sorry for being late on updating this story it has been more than a while but I am now going to high school next year and it has been a tough road to get there and with tests and projects going on it have been a while. So again sorry for keeping you guys waiting and here is chapter 12.**

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Emma was busy walking down her town's street and was looking around. People were walking around doing things or flying with their dragons and kids were running around or some were going to the Dragon Academy she thought since she was still new here. Most of her life time back at her old home she never got along with her mother, her mother always spent most of her life time working with her trying to find her a safe future that didn't involve fighting and did the same thing to Tanivet, but her mother was more harsh on Tanivet. With her father they always had a good relationship and he was the opposite of her mother, and always to her and her younger sister to choose their own path. Sometimes she even wondered how her own parents were still married if they fight a lot. Emma laugh a little bit as she was walking and found herself walking towards Galia holding Eva. "What is she doing with Eva?" Emma wondered most of the time Astrid never let the baby girl out of her sight "Hello Galia."

Galia was busy taking care of Eva and she didn't notice anyone walking towards them until she heard Emma's voice "Why hello Emma. How are you today?"

"I am doing fine Galia. Just asking a question why are you doing with Princess Eva?"

Galia laughed "Well Hiccup and Astrid went to Berk to visit their family and friends for a while and Hiccup thinks that it's too dangerous for little Eva to go with them so I am watching over her until they come back"

"How long will they be gone?"

"About two weeks… I think. Or was it three weeks?"

"I guess that Hiccup left the Owl in charge?"

"Correct. Sow how are things going at home? Tanivet has been very happy since she found out that you were alive." Galia notice Emma looking down she had known the girl her whole life and when Astrid was at Berk she would hang out with Emma and Emma always told her about her problems with her mom "It's your mom again isn't it?"

"Yhea she has been a pain in the…" Emma stopped talking when Galia held out her hand and pointed it to Eva who was looking at her. "Sorry. Like I was saying she is trying control my life again."

"Well you can't blame her."

"Seriously Galia ever since I came back with Valka. My own mother has been telling me what I can do or not do and it's really annoying it's my life not hers!"

"Emma your mother is only looking out for you and don't scream in front of the princess." Galia knew that what Emma and Tanivet's mom was doing was not the best way for the girls but the girl's parents along with some other people never had parents and who were raised by the Owl and the Owl tried his best to raise them good, but with more than hundred people in the new kingdom it wasn't easy. "Your mom is trying to give you a life that she never had what I never had."

Emma looked at Galia confused "What do you mean a life you never had? You got to choose your own future with both of your parents supporting you."

Galia sighed and notice that Eva was starting to fall asleep "Your mom was about 10 years old when she lost her parents while I was a baby. We both including a bunch of other people never had parents to support us or to guide us in our life. Your mother loves you Emma so does Tanivet. I told Tanivet about this not long ago and this is why she doesn't get angry at your guys mom."

"I was always wondering how she doesn't yell at mom when I got home when mom was talking about what she should do for her future."

"That's correct your mom just doesn't want you to have a bad future, but you are right she can't control your life you are an adult now."

Emma looked down at the ground she never knew that her mom and many other people never had parents when this kingdom started even if he mom was only 10 years old when she lost her parents and by that time her people were in danger from the Vortex "I got to go home." Emma turned around and began to walk back to, but she then turned around "Thanks for then talked Galia and good luck for babysitting the princess!" she yelled and headed home to fix things up with her mother.

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **So that is chapter 12 for How to Start Over. Again I am so sorry about the long wait, but with school going on and choosing classes for High School it has been very hard to update once a week, but I will try to update once a week, but I am not making any promises that it won't happen again. Since I am very busy and I have to go and make chapter 9 I believe for A New Life I need to go. I really hope that you like this chapter so please review, fav, or fallow. I hope that everyone has a wonder full week and again sorry for the long wait.**

 **Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	13. Sorry

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for so long, but this is not a chapter. It's just some many things has been happening this past few months. Two days ago was my birthday and I turned 15 years old and I was planning to update but my family threw me a quinceanera party. But two weeks ago a good friend of the family** **Vince Rosato, a longtime educator and current San Leandro Unified School District president, died suddenly on Saturday two weeks ago, school district administrators confirmed Monday. He was 62 years old and a very good men. Today another man died I never had a good history with him, but he was the reason why I have been part of the band in Dublin school districts his name was** **Daniel Yamaguchi he was the music teacher at John Green Elementary school and he died today. So I really don't have the time to update. But please when you wake up please thanks god for letting you open up your eyes and when you go to bed thank god for letting you have a great day. Life is something that you should be great full of. And again this is not a chapter but I am going to continue this story I just need time to get over what has been going on. Thanks for understand, but I promise I will update this story. And please send me some ideas because I also have writers block. So please I need ideas.**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**


End file.
